A New Christmas Tradition In The Uchiha Family
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Growing up as Itachi Uchiha's little brother had high points and low points, which would you call a sexual relationship that ended over time? Is it bad to have once felt so sinfully for your brother? Or are the feelings you gave to each other too good for it to matter? ITASASU YAOI!


**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Warning: Incest, Yaoi, XXX, all the good stuff.**

**A/N: ItaSasu Christmas fic! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke Uchiha was driving along the highway peacefully, he had classical music playing softly on his tape deck, but could still hear the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing. He pressed a single slender finger against the button of his blue-tooth and turned the music down.

"Koncha."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Oh hey Naruto, what's up. It's eleven o'clock on Christmas eve, shouldn't you be passed out already?" He said jokingly. Naruto Uzumaki had the lowest tolerance for liquor in the area, and he was still the world's biggest drunk around the holidays.

"Har har har. Actually, I've decided to spend the night indoors and decorate the apartment. But I just finished, so I thought I'd give you a call since I know you're making that long-ass drive out to Konoha."

"Yeah, I should be there in a few minutes now. I'm so excited, I hardly ever get to see my family anymore."

"Which really just means that you hardly get to see _Itachi _anymore, right?"

Sasuke blushed a little at his best friend's words. As true as they were, he wasn't entirely comfortable with Naruto knowing all of his personal business. Since the raven didn't respond, Naruto just continued talking.

"Anyway Sasuke, so make sure to tell your mother hello for me and bring me some ramen from Ichiraku's."

"I know, I know. Hey, I'm pulling into the drive now, so I'll talk to you later, okay? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, bye!"

Sasuke hung up and parked the car. After a brief moment of thinking about whether or not he was actually going to take the time to put on a coat for the ten foot walk to the door, he stepped out of the car coatless and sprinted up to the front door. His mother opened it before he could ring the bell.

"Sasuke-Chan, what do I tell you about that laziness, just put the coat on before you get out of the car."

The man grinned and gave his mother a big hug, pecking her on the cheek. "Happy Holidays to you too, Okaasan."

She just shook her head knowingly, Sasuke would never change.

"Your room is just how you left it, the kids already decorated the tree so all you have to do is sit down and relax... I know you would have wanted to be a part of the tree decorating crew, but I needed them in bed early so when you called to say that you were running late-"

"It's fine, I understand, how could you have the presents under the tree at midnight if the kids were up at eleven thirty?"

Mikoto let out a breath happily. "You're a good son, did you know that?"

Sasuke just laughed warmly. It felt good to be home. "Where's Otousan?"

"In his study, probably reading. Do you need any help getting your things out of the car, the last butler hasn't left yet."

"No it's fine let him go home, I'll get it."

Sasuke put on his jacket at the request of his mother, and walked out of the door again, this time to unload his car. He jumped a little when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder.

"Did I scare you, little cousin?"

Sasuke smiled and let out a shocked gasp. "Shisui, you scared me. Happy Holidays, how are you?"

"You too. I'm good, how about you?"

"Great, how are your kids? I'm sorry I missed them, but they need their rest I suppose. Are they doing well in school?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm just really glad to have them for Christmas this year, you know? There mother was being such a bitch about it."

Sasuke laughed.

"So Sasuke, when are _you _gonna settle down and have a couple kids? I never would have thought that I'd get married, have three kids, and get divorced before you and Itachi had even found some nice girls and gotten engaged."

Sasuke just smiled and replied with the most polite answer he could muster as he popped the trunk of his black Altima. "You know it's hard for Nii-san and I to hold steady relationships. It's always been like that, we're just not the dating type, we're certainly not the marrying type. Honestly, the idea disgusts me. I'd much rather show my love for someone by staying by their side. Legal documentation isn't my idea of romantic."

"Whatever you say." Shisui responded with a shrug as he pulled the largest of his little cousin's bags out of the trunk.

Sasuke pulled out the other bags, which contained his gifts for everyone and locked the car back up before walking back into the house. When they got back in, Shisui walked upstairs with the younger raven's suit case, probably to put it in Sasuke's room. Sasuke noted that his father was now sitting on the couch in the living room with his book and a night cap.

"Happy Holidays, Otousan."

Fugaku looked up. "Hn. Have you talked to your brother?"

Sasuke frowned. "Always the charmer ne, Pop? No, I haven't yet spoken to your favourite son, but he never shows up until Christmas morning anyway, so don't feel let down just yet."

The older Uchiha nodded and went back to his book. Sasuke just sighed and started placing the gift packages under the tree. When he was finished he went upstairs, changed into his pajamas and indulged in a peaceful sleep.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Uncle Sasuke! Uncle Sasuke! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Sasuke opened his eyes groggily, but got up anyway. It had been too long since he'd seen his youngest cousins, he couldn't afford to waste his time with them in bed.

"Hey, kids. Just let me brush my teeth, then I'll be right down to watch you open your presents, okay?"

"Okay!" They said in unison as they rushed out of the room, surely to wake up the rest of the house hold.

Sasuke decided that he should also go on and take a shower, simply because he was really obsessed with his own personal hygiene. A few minutes later he was walking down the steps to greet his family.

The kids loved their gifts, Mikoto adored the necklace Sasuke had bought for her, although she said that he must have spent too much on it.

_rriiiinnnnggg _

"I'll get that." Mikoto said, going to get the phone. Sasuke walked into the kitchen with her, figuring that he could use a break from the squealing of the children for a brief moment.

"Hello?... Hi there darling how are you?... Oh... Well-... Oh I see... But what if-... No, no it's fine, I understand... Of course... I love you too... Merry Christmas... goodbye then."

She sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"That was your brother."

"And?"

"He's got a lot of business to handle, he can't make it this year."

Sasuke's entire face dropped, Itachi was his favourite part about the holidays.

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, there was nothing I could say, he's determined not to come."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply before he walked calmly out of the house. He sprinted up to his car -he wasn't wearing a jacket- and sat down in the drivers seat before pulling his phone out and dialing Itachi's home phone.

"_...ring...ring..._I'm sorry, you've reached my voicemail, please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you shortly. _Beep._"

"Aniki! I know you're at home and you hear me, you can't seriously not pick up the phone RIGHT after you got off the other line with-"

"Hello?"

"Nii-San!"

"Hey, Otouto. I thought that was you yelling at me from my answering machine. What's up?"

"What's this I hear about you not coming home for Christmas?"

"Exactly that. I'm not coming home for Christmas."

"Why?"

"Business."

"Itachi you work 20 hours a week and couldn't get paid a billion yen to take over time if you were asked, do you really expect me to believe that you're away because of _business_?"

"You can believe whatever you want to believe, I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Fine. Well I want to see you, so if you're home on business, then I'll just come over and sit with you while you do whatever _business _you have to do."

"Stop bluffing Otouto, you're not going to drive four hundred miles on Christmas morning just to see me."

The younger brother froze. He was extremely hurt by Itachi's statement. He whimpered out his next statement like a broken doll. "Why would you say something like that?... Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

"How much I mean to you? Tch. Probably about half as much as you mean to me and twice as much as I'd like you to."

Sasuke sighed as he turned the key in the ignition, he had left his jacket in the house, but he needed to get started NOW. This was going to be an extremely tedious drive.

"What do you mean twice as much as you'd like me to?" He asked, pulling out of the drive.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes... oh... so you're talking about that then. Let's not talk about stuff like that right now Itachi. It'll only make us argue."

"Fine. Well I've got to go handle this business, I'll see you next Christmas."

"No, you'll see me when I get there."

"Uh-Huh, yeah right. Bye Sasuke."

"Bye."

Itachi hung up the phone then and closed his eyes. It was natural that Sasuke wouldn't want them to argue, but still. He had to get it through to his brother somehow that he was sorry. Sorry for so many things. The problem was simple though, Sasuke wouldn't accept his apology.

Every time they saw each other Itachi would apologize, for what? Well where to start? How about when Sasuke was twelve years old, he had come to Itachi, crying. Terrified about his first erection. He came to _Itachi_ not his parents, and what had big brother done about it? Molested the poor kid.

Things went on like that for a while, Sasuke would come to his brother every now and then with a boner, Itachi would 'fix' it for him. By the time Sasuke was fourteen, he asked if he could 'fix' Itachi's, and the weasel had let him. He had sat there with no guilt at all, at age nineteen, and let his fourteen year old brother suck him off.

For Itachi's twenty-first birthday, Sasuke let his brother take his virginity. The kid said it was a birthday gift for his favourite big brother. At the time, the only thing wrong about it was of course that Itachi was his _only _brother. It wasn't until the next year when Itachi had moved out and really started to see the world that he realized what he and his Otouto did was wrong, sick. He was a pedophile, so he moved to Tokyo. Problem solved.

Except that now, at twenty-eight years old, Itachi had a twenty-three year old brother who still claimed to be madly in love with him. The elder had convinced himself that Sasuke was brain-washed to love him from a young age, that the boy's feelings weren't real. So naturally, it was hard to be around the kid.

You know how once you've seen someone attractive naked, that's how you see them, like all the time? That's how it was. Itachi would look at his brother, and all he saw was a sweaty sixteen year old moaning in pleasure from his touch. It's not something that one needs to see at the dinner table, ne? Plus this year the kids were going to be at the house. Itachi wasn't attracted to children. He knew that, but he also knew that as a pedophile, he shouldn't be around them, and it was way too complicated to tell the whole story to his mother, so what had he said? That he was on 'business'.

He sighed and leaned back further into the chair he was sitting in. It felt like he had just closed his eyes when the doorbell rang. Itachi groaned and went to get it, apparently he had done more than blink, because his back ached from sleeping in that chair. He opened the door sleepily and was dumbstruck to see that his brother was actually standing there smirking deviously.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't recognize me?"

"What the fuck?"

"Did you just wake up, because you look it."

"Yeah... You really came, you crazy bast-"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Ummm... come on in."

Sasuke grinned and walked into his brother's apartment, he sat down on the couch, just like it was home. Which was an easy thing to do, since after their parents remodeled Itachi had gotten all the original furniture that the boys had grown up with.

"Alright, here I am. Go on with your _business_." Sasuke said, his smirk growing so wide that Itachi thought his face might split open.

"Okay fine, you caught me. There is no business."

"Of course there isn't. You're avoiding the house because for some deranged reason you think you're an actual danger to Shisui's children."

"How'd you put that together?"

"I know you, and I had a _really _long time to think about it during the ride over here."

"What else did you think about?" Itachi asked, sitting next to his brother on the couch and leaning back comfortably, the couch felt like heaven compared to that chair.

"A lot of things, I've come to a conclusion about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I've decided that you only think what we did was wrong because we stopped doing it."

"Why do you think something absurd like that?"

"Because we stopped before you went all _'I'm a sick dangerous pedophile'_" Sasuke said, giving his best imitation of Itachi's voice, it was actually very close which sort of creeped the elder out. It was sick that they knew each other that well.

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did, we stopped because you moved, remember? And then you started having less time to see me, and then you decided that you didn't want to touch me anymore."

Itachi thought about it. Sasuke was right, but that didn't change anything.

"So what?"

"I think that really you've just been spending too much time thinking, and not enough time getting laid... by me."

"Otouto, I... I just can't... It's too wrong. I see where you're going. I see it in your eyes, but. We can't. Not now, not ever again."

Sasuke got up and sat back down on his brother's lap. He leaned in closely and let his breath ghost over Itachi's ear as he spoke.

"Please, Aniki. Just one more time... we never really had a last time. Just give me tonight, I'll stop bothering you, I'll stop questioning you. I'll do anything you want, just give me this one little thing. Please?"

Itachi sighed. "... Just once?"

"Just once."

"Then I never have to see you again?"

It hurt the older man that they were close enough for him to feel the tear that slipped from his brother's eyes, but he meant it. They both knew that they were too passionate with each other to see one another and uphold a clean healthy relationship.

"Never." Sasuke confirmed, his voice cracked, but he meant it.

"Fine. Come with me." Itachi said as he took his brother's hand and stood up. He led Sasuke to the bed room, then laid him gently on the bed and started to remove both of their clothes.

When they were fully in the nude, Itachi gave his brother a soft kiss on the cheek, he was trying to be as detached as possible, however that's not easy to do when your in bed naked with the love of your life, especially if said loved one pulls you in for a _real _kiss two seconds later.

Itachi couldn't help but moan into his brother's mouth as their tongues danced together, Sasuke sucked at the weasel's bottom lip seductively, and thrusted upwards so that his member was rubbing provocatively at Itachi's thigh.

Itachi reached between them and took hold of his Otouto's pulsing length, he slowly stroked the man, earning himself a beautiful array of mewls and whimpers.

He sat up a little so that he could reach with his other hand to begin the fingering process, but was interrupted when Sasuke said not to.

"Why?" Itachi asked with a frown, he really didn't want to drag on the foreplay for too much longer, he was barely agreeing to this in the first place.

"I don't want you to prepare me for it, just do it."

"What? Why the fuck would you want something like that?"

Sasuke opened his eyes before either of them realized he'd closed them.

"I need the pain, Itachi. I need you to hurt me. If you don't, how will I ever be able to think of this as a sin?"

"You're one sick little fuck, Uchiha." Itachi said with a joking smile, trying to lighten the mood because his brother looked like he was about to cry again.

"Just fuck me, Itachi. I don't want to talk anymore."

So, Itachi did as he was told. He pushed himself slowly into his brother's entrance, trying to ignore that it was so tight it nearly hurt _him._ Trying to ignore, the blood, trying to ignore Sasuke's grimace. He paused when he got half way in.

"Don't stop."

"But-"

Sasuke bucked against Itachi's cock, forcing it the rest of the way inside, they both cried out, for completely opposite reasons.

This time Itachi didn't pause, he was completely drunk on the feeling of being inside the boy again. The sinuous movements the boy made under him were seen as beautiful, it wasn't hard to imagine that they were out of pleasure. He was drugged with lust as he stroked in and out, faster and faster. One second hard, one second discomfortingly slow, just to tease himself.

It took a full two minutes before Sasuke regained feeling in his ass. A full two minutes of watching his beloved get off, while he felt like he was being ripped apart. But he'd asked for it, and after those two minutes, Itachi happened to hit his prostate directly, and all sin was forgotten.

Sasuke had been foolish enough to think that by making his brother hurt him, he could hate him. Wrong. He moaned out Itachi's name with just as much vigor as he would have if he'd been well lubed and stretched, so to hell with that plan.

Itachi smirked down at his brother. The younger man had transformed into a whimpering, panting, sweaty mess. He gained speed as he looked at him, Sasuke was so beautiful like this.

"Fuck." Itachi mumbled to himself, forcing his body to slow down for a moment before his orgasm slipped too quickly, but it was too late. Sasuke chose that exact moment to release and his walls clamped down deliciously on the elder's cock, milking it completely.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi woke up with Sasuke's naked form half-way on top of him, he had fallen asleep with his brother in his arms. He kissed the little-raven's hair gently, he had forgotten how light a sleeper Sasuke was, so it came as a shock that the kiss had actually woken the man.

"Aniki? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Did we really-"

"Yes."

"Oh... so it wasn't a dream then."

"No, it wasn't a dream."

"Then... I guess I should... well, you know... leave you alone now. You don't want anything to do with me, right?"

"Sasuke it's just-"

"It's fine. You did what I asked of you, I'll just move on I suppose. There's no use waiting for you to come around anymore, you can go home next Christmas I'll stay-"

Itachi hushed his brother with a chaste kiss.

"I had better plans for next Christmas, Otouto."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't mean-"

"How about next time I make the long-ass drive to your place and we try this again without all the tears? Sound good to you?"

Sasuke grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

**A/N: Whoa! That took some fucking time, lemmie tell ya! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**All I want from you for the holidays is a Review!**

**Much love,**

**-Beloved**


End file.
